Undiscovered Fate
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: Camp Newberry's Warden went Crazy and was carried away in a straight jacket. Why? No one knows. The Warden of Camp Green Lake is now given more money, supplies, and kid's. Forced by the law to take girl's in, what is she to do? 8 girl's to 5 new tent's,-
1. Chapter 1

Juvenile Delinquet:Ok.. I should TOTALLY hurt myself for starting another fanfic.. BUT I BLAIM HIM!*points at nothing*  
  
He's my conscience.. my best friend.. the voices in my head.. *crickets chirp* ANYWAYS! I hope this doesn't sound Too stupid.. and I hope I get a lot of peeps reading. THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! I am a good author.. I hope and If you have any questions, or concerns please let me know^_^  
  
::Disclaimer::Oh boy.. this again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BOOK AND/OR MOVIE. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME ARE THE CHARACTERS WHO'VE NEVER BEEN MENTIONED. PLEASE ENJOY, AND DO NOT SUE FOR I HAVE NOTHING BUT MY NICKLE PHILIP AND YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIM. NOW CONTINUE... VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED...  
  
. . .  
  
Shattered glass shimered in the setting desert sun, as sand gently blew from the ground up. Strands of human hair were seen blowing loose from 16 children who seemed either wounded or dead. 8 boys, 8 girls all screaming, crying, bleeding, or out of it; lay sprawled out across the desert ground. A bus laid on its side, smoke drifting from the burnt rubber and crisped debri.  
  
"Jo-Josephina.. hey-hey can ya hear me?"Squid weakly tried to move from his position and shake the unconscious girl beside him, but the gash across his stomach caused him to tremble, and curl himself up in pain.  
  
"She's dead isn't she?"Tears rolled down the cheeks of a younger girl who sat beside Squid.  
  
"Ahhh!"Another girl screamed clutching her left arm. "I think m-my arms broken.."  
  
A small child, holding onto a army printed bucket hat looked towards the bus. Young Hector lay nearly dead, almost underneath the broken windows. "Zero- I-I'm sorry.."  
  
'Maybe this could of been prevented.. we all could of been fine..'  
  
Cop cars, and abulances took sharp turns and circled around the area of helplessness. Cops jumped out, as well as paramedic's with stretcher's.  
  
'I mean.. a lot of things happen for a reason. Bad grades, detention, a cold. But.. some things happen completely out of what you'd think. You would think it'd turn out one way-'  
  
"These kid's won't make it any longer, get a helicoptor out here!"A cop barked at another one, he quickly ran off to his walky talky.  
  
"What do you want us to do officer?"A paramedic asked, his hands and shirt already covered in blood.  
  
"Take the fatal one's first.. a helicoptor's coming for the others.."The cop looked at the disaster and shook his head; then turned away his eyes to the ground.  
  
'-But, all that happens, changes. Dreams become crushed, and lives end. Hope fails, and everything else disapears into the nothingness we live in-'  
  
An african american girl, with the side of her arm sliced with the sharp glass in her skin was picked up and placed on a stretcher. A withered rose fell from her bruised, cold hands.  
  
'I still don't know why any of this happened.. maybe it was all our fault, or maybe it wasn't- If we just never came- maybe we would of been a-ok. But- our worst nightmares came true- our worst fears swallowed our only faith-'  
  
"Ok, let's get these kids outta here.."An officer replied into a walky talky, as a helicopter hovered over them.  
  
'But for those of you who are confused- let's rewind a few months back-'  
  
. . .  
  
A line of buses driving down the dusty, road to nowhere sped past groups of boys digging in the hot sun. Multi-stereotypical, and personalities of girls peaked their heads out the windows. All of them dreaded going to this deserted waste land, espesially since it was an 'all boys camp' to begin with.  
  
'We were all from some other camp, all us girls. Camp Newberry, yep sounds corny.. cause it was. It was a Camp down by the Mississippi River, where we did Comunity Service stuff.. like trash picking, fishing, and other crap.'  
  
The buses came to a hault one by one, to a set of buildings. Trucks were surrounding also, with supplies such as new shower installments, more food, more cots and crates ect.  
  
"All right girls, we're all gonna file out orderly.. no pushing or shoving!"The bus driver announced, as the 8 girls in his bus stood up. Each one had a set of handcuffs and a bag of some sort.  
  
'The only reason we were sent to an ALL boys camp, from an ALL girls camp- well, because our Warden was carried away in a straight jacket. Don't ask why- cause I'm not even sure..'  
  
The first girl walked out, she was wearing baggy ripped jeans, and a baby blue tank top. Her snarled braid, hung down to her back, and loose hair blew in the humid wind.  
  
'Josephina Rodriguez was the oldest, out of us girls, at 17. To adults she was known as plain, ole Josephina, but to us she was known as Midnight. Mysterious, and dark we never really knew what was going on in her head..'  
  
A shorter girl with chin length black hair, was pushed out of the bus next. She turned and glared at who was mean anough to do such a thing. Her baggy cargo pants were low enough to see her underwear, and a confused look seemed to be glued onto her face.  
  
'Carmen Rodriguez.. or Dizzy as we all knew her, was Midnight's lil sister. She was 14, and was always the one needing to be pushed along in whatever her tasks were.'  
  
"Now.. what did I say about pushing!"The Bus Driver yelled.  
  
"Hey-hey I'm sorry, I guess I forgot.."The next girl walked down. She was asian, and bright red highlights shone through her hair. 'Good Charlotte' was printed on her worn out black t-shirt, and black jeans were worn with chains hanging off the side.  
  
'Jodie Carter was 16, J.C. was what we called her. She was always getting herself yelled at in one way or the other. Maybe it was her obsessive reaction to Punk rock bands, or the piercings of her nose and eyebrow she wasn't suppose to have in the first place-'  
  
The next girl tripped down the stairs, she screamed as she fell to the ground and hit it hard with a thud! The colorful ribbons in her hair fell forward over, her red, frizzy hair and fell in front of her freckled face. She quickly jumped back up and brushed the dirt off of her clothing.  
  
'Carly Peterson was the hyper-energy filled one out of us and was only 15. She always had something to brighten us all up with. Her colorful ribbons always made us think of streamers, hence her new name became Streamer!'  
  
As all the other girls laughed at Streamer, one girl in perticular didn't. She stepped down the stairs silently. Her bag was close to her, and she watched her feet carefully as she moved her way down the bus steps. Her dirty blond hair, was hidden under a baseball cap that was off to the side, and her baggy sweatshirt, hung over her baggy sweatpants.  
  
'Lexie Jones was another 17 year old. But unlike Josephine, Lexie was freaky. She was always freaking out about something, and kept everything in. Spark was what we named her due to some encounters we heard about-'  
  
An african-american girl who was still laughing at Streamer's incident skipped down the bus steps. Her black hair was pulled back in multiple braids, and the shirt she wore was showing off her belly button ring.  
  
'Gabriel Woods, aka Gabby was 16. She had an attitude none of us really understood. She was nice, yet pretty jerky at the same time, but that's Gabby for you, and us all!'  
  
"Streamer! That was-"Gabby began laughing again.  
  
The second to the last girl stepped out of the bus, she had the most sad/mad expression on her face, and the harshest eyes you could ever read into. She was short in stature, and her eyes gazed angrily on a few boys looking her way. She was mixed caucasian and african-american, her hair tight in cornrows covered by a soft pink bandana.  
  
'Shorty, was the youngest of us all. She was 13, the only 13 year old, and stood about 4ft. 8in. Her real name was Amber Myers, but no one called her that. Though small, she was as hard as nails, so hard that even her heart was-'  
  
The last girl walked down the bus, a diary held up to her as she excitedly looked around the enviroment she had now been placed in. The bus doors slid closed behind her as she looked at the camp, and facilities through her thin framed glasses. She had no make-up on her face, and lacked natural beauty.. but truthfully didn't seem to care. She walked over to the other girls, smiling as she busily scratched down ideas that went through her head.  
  
'Last but not least was me, Faye Jacobs. But everyone called me Dream, because of my far outlook on life, and all the beauty that surrounded me. Sure my long, burnette hair that could be like the girls on TV was knotted and frizzy, and I might've wore some out dated clothes, I was far too busy to waste my time on make-up, but isn't what's in the heart what counts? Well, anyways-That was the girls- all the girls I knew and loved-'  
  
"Ladies, come with me,"A tall red-headed lady, who had been waiting for the buses pointed her bony, polished finger at the girls and motioned for them to come with her. She had decided to talk with the girls who exited their transportation first, which ended up being the very girls introduced.  
  
'And so- this is where everything began...'  
  
. . .  
  
"So.. we wake up at 4 in the fricken morning, eat something we never ate before, take a shovel, go out in the middle of nowhere, in a orange jumpsuit, dig a 5 foot hole, and then return.."Dizzy asked the others as she walked into their freshly, built tent.  
  
"Yep, that's what I heard.."Midnight nodded and dropped some jumpsuits down on the nearest cot. "And that lady said to change into these.."  
  
"I hate orange.."Shorty mummbled to herself and walked past all the other girls, all they did was watch her as she walked over grabbed a jumpsuit and walk to a corner.  
  
"O-k.. so, we change into a suit- then what do we do for the rest of the day?"Gabby asked as she too picked up a jumpsuit. The other girls shrugged.  
  
"HOW ABOUT-"Streamer began.  
  
"NO! Were not making bubbles with our teeth again.. that was just plain stupid.."J.C. had her hand over Streamer's mouth. "How about music?"J.C. released Streamer, and unzipped her bag reveiling a set of headphones and a few CD's.  
  
"J.C., you can go ahead and listen to your CD's.. but I don't know about you guys, I wanna look around,"Midnight walked to the tent flap. Dream gasped.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME! I want to EXPLORE this world!"Dream smiled broadly and walked out the tent first, and Midnight walked out next. Dizzy and Streamer glanced at eachother, then the tent exit.  
  
"W-WAIT FOR US!!!"Dizzy yelled almost giggling as she ran out of the tent, with Streamer right behind her.  
  
"Stupid-"Shorty mummbled to herself again, and buttoned up the rest of her jumpsuit which apeared rather baggy on her small body.  
  
"Well- this is new-"Gabby whispered as she laid back on her hands and stared up at the ceiling. Spark looked over at Shorty, J.C., and Gabby. She didn't wanna be so crazed but a voice that continuosly nagged on her brought her to the point of isolation. She stood up, jerky, frightened, and sweaty, and walked out of the tent. For Spark.. being alone, wasn't so easy.  
  
. . .  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Sooo... ??? What do you think? It's different I guess.. I never started out a fic like this and I wanted 2 try sutin' new... Hmmm, I don't know Beginning chapters.. ugh. PLEASE R&R with your comments I need to know what you think.. THANKS! ByEs 


	2. Chapter 2

Juvenile Delinquet:THANKYOU!!! I'm happy^_^ Thanks for all the review's you awsome peeps out there!! I can just hug ya to DEATH!!! O-k.. I won't do that.. BUT I will say this- KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!  
  
. . .  
  
Midnight gazed around this new camp, carefully picking out each little detail she knew she'd get sick of eventually. Behind her, Dizzy hummed loudly to herself, as Dream continued sketching away in her diary.  
  
"Hey- let's go in there,"Midnight pointed at the 'Wreck Room'.  
  
"Are you so sure Josephina.. it look's weird.."Dizzy glanced at her older sister.  
  
"Come on.."Midnight began walking toward's the room anyways, while grabbing Dizzy's hand.  
  
. . .  
  
"YOU!!!! DON'T WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU! THIS IS THE ANTHEM! THR-"  
  
"Hey! Hey! J.C!"Shorty threw her pillow at J.C. who was standing up on her cot. Listening to headphone's and not to mention loudly singing along.  
  
"What?"J.C. pulled off the headphone's.  
  
"Ever heard of keeping music in your head?"Shorty glared.  
  
"No-"J.C. shook her head. "Ever heard of keeping your opinion's to yourself,"  
  
"Nope,"Shorty crossed her arm's.  
  
"O-k then,"J.C. returned her headphone's over her ear's. She blasted the volume and layed down on her cot. Facing away from Shorty.  
  
"Hope she goes deaf.."Shorty laughed to herself.  
  
"J.C. going deaf?"Gabby glanced at Shorty. "J.C. can be in the loudest room in the universe and still try to talk louder than everybody else,"  
  
"Yeah.."Shorty began playing with the multiple ring's on her finger's. "So- what do ya think of this dust zone?"  
  
"Suck's.. but ok I guess,"Gabby answered. "You?"  
  
Shorty shrugged, and looked down. The whole time she kept the same undeniable straight, angry face.   
  
"Well-"Gabby sat up in her cot, and rubbed her eye's. "Guess, I'll be going.."  
  
"Where?"Shorty suspiciously asked.  
  
"To.. uhh- somewhere-"Gabby smiled and quickly stood to her feet; then ran out the tent door.  
  
. . .  
  
Spark counted her footstep's as she walked around the camp compound. She let out a breathly sigh, as she glared at boy's passing by and whistling. She wasn't very fond of this place, an all girl's camp was bad enough- now coed? It was torture- Spark was never good around people, especially boy's. Something about them freaked her out- than again.. so did everything else.   
  
"Lexie- everything will be ok.."Spark mummbled to herself as she tugged on her loose dirty, blond hair which fell out of her side-way's cap. "Nothing to worry about- absolutly nothing-"  
  
A tap on the shoulder came from behind her, "Spark- talking to yourself again?"  
  
Spark quickly turned around to face, Gabby who had just recently exited the tent. Spark's large eye's almost seemed to twitch out of how much- that really, freaked her out.  
  
"Aww, come on Sparky.. ya talk to yourself- but not anyone else? How come?"Gabby tried to get it out of her 17 year old friend. Spark turned away, silent as ever, and gazed at the deserted ground. She shook her head quickly, and walked off her eye's still to the ground.  
  
"Great! Nice talking with ya girl!"Gabby waved.  
  
. . .  
  
Midnight, Dizzy, and Dream walked into the noisy wreck room. Boy's were aggressivly fighting, yelling, or just being plain stupid. Girl's who were from some of the other tent's were either joining in on the fun; or shakingly, stricken with wide eyed fear. Coming from an all girl's camp make's ya wonder how exactly an all boy's camp would act.  
  
"So- this is.. fun?"Midnight's eye's wondered around the messy, 'wrecked' room.   
  
"I'm guessing this is what boy's find fun.. interesting how some of the girl's react.."Dream was more focused on the people, rather than the actual room.  
  
"Hey, look Joey!"Dizzy exclaimed yanking on Midnight's arm. "They got a TV here,"  
  
Midnight glanced at Dizzy, and smirked.   
  
"Let's go check it out-"  
  
Zigzag was obviously glued to the telivision, and Magnet was sprawled out on the couch. Midnight and Dizzy walked toward's them; Midnight sat next to Magnet, and Dizzy sat on a near by chair.  
  
"So- is the TV alway's like that?"Midnight stared at the messed up telivision Zigzag was so sucked into.  
  
"Yep, all the time,"Magnet answered, and Midnight quickly glanced over at him.  
  
"I'm Magnet,"Magnet smiled.  
  
"Midnight,"She nodded to him.  
  
"Nice to meet ya.. "  
  
"You too,"Midnight turned her head back toward's the telivision.  
  
"Like it here?"Magnet asked.  
  
"It's ok,"Midnight smiled, keeping her stare on the fuzzy tv.  
  
"Joey.. the TV, is making me dizzy- ask that boy to change it.."Dizzy complained.  
  
"Oh- he wouldn't change it-"Magnet glanced over at Dizzy.  
  
"And why not?"Dizzy crossed her arm's.  
  
"He has his reason's.."Midnight guessed before Magnet could say anything. Midnight's and Magnet's eye's both met, before she quickly looked away.  
  
"Up for pool?"Squid walked over with a cue stick and asked Zig, and Mag.  
  
"Sure,"Magnet nodded, no response came from zoned out Zigzag.   
  
Magnet stood up and walked over to the pool table; Squid glanced at Midnight and smiled, she smiled back. For some odd reason she couldn't take her eye's off of him, until Dizzy jumped in front of her.  
  
"Midnight! This is stupid.."Dizzy glared.  
  
"Fine- let's go back to the tent,"Midnight stood up, and glanced one last time at the boy's at the pool table.  
  
. . .  
  
JD:So? REVIEW!!! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!! THEY MAKE ME ULTRA HAPPY!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Juvenile Delinquet:HA! I updated! You peeps are awsome!! I luv your reviews^_~  
  
NOW FOR SOME---~Shoutouts~  
  
Kirjava Deamon-Hehe.. about the apostrophies.. someone told me I wasn't using enough of 'em so I started going crazy USING THEM in every word with a 's'.. I'll use them the right way now.. I always get confused..  
  
Kar-Keys-Love your user name!! It's awsome^_^ Thanks 4 reading my story!!!  
  
trucalifornian-I'm UPDATING!! Glad ya luv Zig.. and Tv!! Who wouldn't? Anyways thanks for your review  
  
DrummerforNoExit-I guess it is interesting.. I worked really hard planning out this story and everything-- so I HOPE it's different than all the others.. Keep reading^-^  
  
tootsie87-I LOVE YOU!!! YOU LEFT ME A LONG REVIEW!!! *jumps around like a mad dog* I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!!! *cough**cough* Anyways- Glad you like my diversity in their personalities.. I wanted to make it like that- HAHA!!! I get Jake and you get Max and we meet eachother at camp!! LOL! I was laughing so hard!!! Tootsie yer cool!! I'm glad ya liked my originality as well!!!! Keep up with the reviews!! ^_~ PEACE!  
  
Squidz lil' Sweety- :]  
  
~--  
  
***AND- On to the story!!!***  
  
. . .  
  
"So- Gabriel.. what do you think of Camp Green Lake?"Mr.Pendanski asked. Recently he had gathered all 8 girls into their tent to have their very first 'chatty discusion'.  
  
"Well-"Gabby began.  
  
"It's perfectly fine to tell me your opinion- so?"  
  
"Ya know what I think?"She paused. "I think it sucks.. and we haven't even done anything yet,"Gabby answered.  
  
"O-k.. what about you Amber?"Mr.Pendanski looked at Shorty.  
  
"Don't even ask me.. your gonna get a much more offensive comment than what Gabby just said-"  
  
"O-k.. uhh, Lexie?"  
  
"She don't talk,"J.C added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She don't even talk to us.. ya think she's gonna talk to you?"  
  
"Well- I don't know.. we could alway's try.."Mr.Pendanski pointed out. The girls shook their heads and lightly laughed.  
  
"So- Lexie like it here?"  
  
Spark stayed silent, her hands shaking furiously; as she tugged at her hair.  
  
"Lexie?"  
  
"I'm tellin ya,"  
  
"Jodie.. be quiet-"Mr.Pendanski glared at J.C.  
  
"Hey, I'm just tellin ya like it is.."J.C smirked and put her head phones on.  
  
"Lexie.. you can talk to me- I'm your friend,"  
  
"You can try all day, but she ain't gonna talk,"Midnight finally spoke up.  
  
"Fine- but one day, I'm gonna get her to speak,"Mr.Pendanski vowed.  
  
"She'll make you go crazy- just give up on her now,"Dizzy shifted in her creaky seat.  
  
"Well.. girl's I guess this is enough for today- it's dinner time anywa,"  
  
"What we having?"Shorty asked.  
  
"What we always have, beans.."  
  
"EWWW!!!"Dizzy wrinkled her nose. "I hate vegitables.."  
  
"I guess you'll just go hungry now won't you?"Mr.Pendanski stood up. "Have a great evening,"  
  
. . .  
  
"Girls of D-Tent?"X-Ray asked the group of girls while they were walking into the mess hall.  
  
"Yeah,"Midnight nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm X-Ray.. D-tent boy leader- come along with me, I'll introduce the other's,"  
  
X-Ray walked to D-Tent's table; which had another table extended to it just like everyone else's.  
  
"This is Squid- Zigzag -Armpit -Caveman -Zero -Magnet and -Twitch,"X-Ray introduced the 7 other boys besides himself.   
  
"Ya got nickie's too?"Gabby asked.  
  
"Uhh- yeah,"  
  
"Cool, so do we,"Midnight smiled. "I'm Midnight,"She blushed, trying to keep her eye's away from you-know-who.  
  
"And I'm Gabby.. this is Dream- J.C. -Shorty -Spark -Dizzy and -Streamer.."  
  
"And I like pickles!"Streamer giggled.  
  
"Umm.. O-k.."Magnet's eyes widened.  
  
"Ignore her,"Midnight issued a slight shove to Streamer.  
  
"Take a seat girls.."Armpit smiled and brought his hand out to show the many seats available.  
  
"Why- thankyou,"Dream smiled and adjusted a head band over her hair.  
  
***  
  
"I tryed to run- but police never seem to get the hint-"Shorty was up in conversation.  
  
"Obviously- if you get caught in an alley.. they're gonna catch you-"Armpit laughed.  
  
"What were you doing in an alley anyway?"Squid asked.  
  
"Oh- uhh.. I don't know- so.. nice weather outside huh?"Shorty scraped her fork against her tray.  
  
"Zigzag right?.."Dizzy looked at the boy who was sitting across from her.  
  
"Yeah.."He nodded.  
  
"What's you do to get here? I'm just majorly curious.."  
  
"Set fire to styrofoam.."Zigzag glanced up, smiling. He almost seemed proud of what he just said.  
  
"Fire?"J.C. who was sitting next to Dizzy looked up. "That is a whole lot like Spark.. over there,"  
  
Spark quickly looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"She set a library on fire,"J.C. hit her fork against the table loudly.  
  
"Really?"Zigzag looked at her with a suprised look on his face.  
  
"It all started- with a spark of a lighter.."J.C. laughed.  
  
. . . 


End file.
